World Cup: Hetalia Style!
by CrazyLittleHanyou
Summary: Does anyone else have the problem of hearing about the World Cup and thinking, I wonder what England for example would say to that? Well here's the answers!
1. England 1 1 America

_**Dislaimer: Don't own Hetalia or the World Cup!**_

**England 1-1 America**

_England stood next to Fabio Capello grinning expectantly as the America, lined up to take a shot at the goal. There was no way that the American would score, that England was certain of since, as every Englishman knew, Americans were worse at football than they were…_

_Horror struck England and Capello's faces as the English goalkeeper fumbled the ball, landing the American's a drawing goal…_

Aforementioned Country woke with a start. His body was covered in a cold sweat and the images from his nightmare still fluttered through his head. Yes, nightmare, it was just a dream… there was no way that England would lose to America EVER. At that same moment, his phone started to vibrate and he picked it up nonchalantly, his thoughts too preoccupied with his dream to notice the caller ID.

"HEY ENGLAND~!" the voice on the other end of the line chirped far too enthusiastically for so early in the morning, "How are you feeling today? Upset with our draw haha?"

"Draw? What are you talking about America?"

"Well I suppose, technically it's a draw but really you lost since everyone had already pinned you as the winner!" America continued ignoring England, "Soo~ I thought I'd call and remind you how BAD YOU ARE AT FOOTBALL! HAHAHAHA!"

England dropped the phone, America's crazed laughter still audible on the other end, and gulped. His eyes darted around the room, looking for a solution when one reached him. He switched off his phone assuming it would take the hysterical Country on the other end a minute to realise that he had been cut off, and threw himself back onto the bed, pillow hiding his head.

There was no way he was going to face anyone today.


	2. England 0 0 Algeria

_**Dislaimer: Don't own Hetalia or the World Cup!**_

**England 0-0 Algeria (Slovenia 2-2 America)**

England looked at his phone with no desire to answer it. This was the tenth call he had ignored from the same nation, thank goodness for caller ID. He sighed and reluctantly picked up the phone.

"America, what do you want?"

"Have you seen the league tables at the moment?" an excited voice shouted down the phone at him, "after yesterday's matches I'm standing second in Group C!"

"What's your point?" England snapped angrily, he knew exactly what America was trying to get at.

"Well you're below me in 3rd place!"

"Well we're going to beat Slovenia and change that."

"I think you like drawing! 1-1 in our match and nil-nil against Algeria, woops!" America's voice was very sing-song, definitely a tone used deliberately to wind the older Country up.

"You drew against Slovenia. I will beat you, I'm going to win the World Cup, just you wait and see!" England's reply was more of a growl.

"You're both useless!" Sealand commented as he passed England, "Neither of you can win a match so neither of you will win the world cup. Now, if iI/i was a recognised nation then I'd definitely win!"

The phone went dead in England's hand.

"YOU LITTLE! YOU ONLY HAVE A POPULATION OF FOUR! THAT'S NOT ENOUGH FOR A FOOTBALL TEAM! HA!"

Sealand turned to face his irate older brother and grinned.

"You forget about all my peerages!"


	3. Slovenia 0 1 England

_**Dislaimer: Don't own Hetalia or the World Cup!**_

**Slovenia 0-1 England (USA 1-0 Algeria)**

"Yahooo!" England rejoiced as he entered wandered back to his home after the England-Slovenia match, "We did it! We won! We are so goood! We beat Sloveenia! We're gonna wiin! And beat Amerrica!"

"Yay! Well done England!" his green flying bunny friend greeted him.

"We knew you could do it!" the unicorn added, the gnomes and fairies adding 'hear hear' in agreement.

"I'm just that great hahaha! Stupid America won't get through now!"

As he finished his statement, his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and smirked.

"Hey America, did you hear we won? That means I'm going through to the next round hahaha!"

"Eh? You won too? How did you manage that?"

"What do you mean 'you won too'?"

"Well I won my match putting me at the top of the group!"

"WHAT?" England couldn't believe that America was, once again, stealing the glory.


	4. America 1 2 Ghana

_**Dislaimer: Don't own Hetalia or the World Cup!**_

**America 1-2 Ghana**

America stood at the edge of the pitch, his mouth hung wide open in shock. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed, it wasn't possible. It was several more minutes before he heard the crazed laughter from the stands and looked up to see England deliriously happy at his misfortune.

It was at this moment that the oh so confident 'hero' country wished he hadn't invited the older European country to the match. He hadn't expected to lose to Ghana, that hadn't even crossed his mind. And now aforementioned European was headed over towards him laughing and jeering. He needed to find an escape.

"Pst, America, over here!" a voice called in a hushed tone. America turned around to find a small door open in the side of the stands and the Italy brothers waving him over. America glanced once more at the ecstatic Brit before deciding that the brothers were a better option and running through their secret doorway.

Once inside, America was surprised to find France, Greece, Australia, Denmark and Switzerland, along with the Italy brothers and several other country making themselves at home in a huge room adorned with white flags.

"W-What is this place?"

"It's a place where we can hide from the ridicule of the others, like England for example," France told him soberly.

"The white flags represent our surrender!" North Italy explained happily.

"Y-You mean this is a room for LOSERS?"

"Yep, welcome to the club 'hero'!"


End file.
